


Jutro

by Pomyluna



Series: Pisanie wieczorową porą... [5]
Category: Fast & Furious 7 (2014), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Tiny spoiler
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jutro będzie lepiej,<br/>
Jutro nadchodzi zawsze!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jutro

**Author's Note:**

> For Paul.

\- Nie będziesz takim ojcem, Brian – mówi Dominic bez wahania, podchodząc bliżej.

O’Conner unosi głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy, jednak wciąż nie wygląda na przekonanego.

\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – pyta z lekką desperacją w głosie, bo on też chciałby być tego taki pewien.

Dom uśmiecha się niczym dobry przyjaciel, dobry przyjaciel, z którym przeżyłeś niejedno, przyjaciel na śmierć i życie, znający cię lepiej niż siebie samego, starszy brat, którego nigdy nie miałeś.

\- Widziałem, jak jeździsz – odpowiada Toretto i Brian już wie.

Dominic nigdy nie powiedział mu tego wprost i nigdy nie powie, ale to zawsze było widać w sposobie, w jaki go traktował – jak równego sobie.

„Pokaż, jak jeździsz, a powiem ci, kim jesteś” – niespisana zasada, dzięki której można poznać, z jakim człowiekiem ma się naprawdę do czynienia.

Toretto klepie go po plecach.

\- Jutro będzie lepiej – mówi i Brian uśmiecha się na te słowa.

_Bo przecież **jutro** zawsze nadchodzi… prawda?_


End file.
